


The Cat in Fake Clothing

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: A Cat in Los Santos [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Fake AH Crew, Friendship, Gen, Kidnapping, Mercenaries, Self-Insert, Stealing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-23 09:44:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: When Geoff hires a young Mercenary by the name of Kitty through Kdin,things don't go quite the way they were originally supposed to go...





	1. Hire

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone remembers Halloween,these are the same Rooks from that story.
> 
> Basically i wanted to try the self insert thing and really liked it.Kitty is actually based off a mixture of myself and my GTA Character LadyYuki.Other characters-Falco/Falcon,Usagi,and Ferro/Prince are all based off real life friends of mine,just a heads up.
> 
> Please let me know what you think,this AU was a personal child of mine,as serious as Dangerous Eyes.
> 
> with that,I hope you enjoy

“You did say you wanted Mercs with experience”Kdin looked up at Geoff over her screen, “So I got you one”

 

“She's a kid,Kdin!Not even 19-”

 

“But nothing.She fits your requirements.And she’s got a record of her own,so tread lightly”

 

“What makes you think I'm taking her?”

 

“The fact that she's good at her job”Kdin said bluntly, “And she's well regarded.”

 

“By who?”

 

“Just take her Geoff.One job”

 

They stared each other down and then the man sighed.

 

“Fine” Geoff didn’t miss the smile that crossed the hacker’s face, “Give me the file”

  
  


“ _ Kitty _ ”Jack read aloud as she and Geoff sat reading over the files that night, “ _ 18.Jack of All Trades...kinda.Hates guns but uses them.Can talk her way out of nearly any situation _ ”

 

“What the hell”Geoff looked at Jack,looking down at the file again, “This kid’s basically Gavin and as impulsive as Michael.Should we really?”

 

“Give her a chance”Jack smiled, “She may surprise you”

 

\----

So that found them calling Kitty in the midst of planning for a heist.

 

“ _ Hello? _ ”a female voice asked.She sounded a bit tired.

 

“Is this Kitty?”Geoff heard her breathe in, “This is Geoff Ramsey”

 

“ _ Yeah,it's me,what can I do for you sir?  _ “

 

“Was wondering if you're free for a heist in a few days,Friday basically.You’ll get a cut and your fee of course”

 

The woman hummed before speaking, “ _ I dunno.Gotta ask,hold on _ ”

 

He heard muffled talking and then he got his response, “ _ Will this be quick?I kinda have prior arrangements for Friday evening. _ ”

 

“If all goes well,we’ll be free and clear by 7 at the very  latest”

 

“ _ That's perfect!See you then sir! _ ”she hung up and Geoff wondered if he made the right decision.

 

* * *

 

Halfway across town,a woman threw her phone  across the couch and squealed.

 

Her companion looked up from where he was standing in the kitchen, “What's up?”

 

“I’m working with the Fakes Friday!”she laughed, “I’ll be getting a cut too,plus the fee!”

 

“That's awesome!”the guy laughed as he picked up the phone before sitting down, “What bank,so I know where not to be”

 

“You’ll be on the roof across recording the whole thing like that time I worked with Fakehaus ”

 

“True,not wrong there”He laughed,before sobering up“The Fakes are notorious for getting temps killed,you are aware of that.”

 

“Relax,I'll be fine,I survived meeting you,didn't I?” He scoffed at that, “I’ll be careful though”

 

“You better be”

 

Her phone buzzed with a text.The number was the ones the Fakes had called her from,

 

“- _ Oh by the way,Meet us here @ _ ...-”

 


	2. Heist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was tired and writing a heist would be too wordy to be honest.Want to hear what happened? Let's get it to a decent amount of kudos(10+) and i'll write it.
> 
> Enjoy!

It took her an hour to get ready,something she hated,but it was necessary.Dressed in her motif of a  leather hoodie,leather pants,tennis shoes and her grey cat mask,with her exposed skull facepaint underneath,she was ready.And today was also a good day-she found her way to the heist fairly easily,a rare occurrence for the resident of just about two years.

 

“Kitty?”She hears  as she turns off her bike and removes her helmet to pull on her mask quickly.She looks over.There’s two Fakes:Vagabond,and Mogar.

 

“Yeah?”Kitty asks as she hops off her bike,watching as the curly haired man’s eyes widened,taking in her height or build, “Not what you're expecting?”

 

“I-” “Are you ready?”Vagabond cut him off.

 

“I’m here aren't I?”Her mask’s eyes met his and there was a silent contest before he laughed.

 

“Good.”Vagabond said as Mogar pressed his earpiece.

 

“Kitty’s here.Should we begin?”there was a chatter before he nodded, “Oh,okay.”

 

Mogar looked at her, “Black van down that way”he pointed, “Geoff wants to talk to you”

 

Kitty nodded and then looked at her bike, “Should I-”

 

“It’ll be taken care of”Vagabond promised and she felt kind of relieved as she nodded and went on her way.

 

Ramsey obviously was skeptical about her abilities as he filled her in on her role and handed her an earpiece.

 

“Just keep everything under control and be ready to run”he said and she nodded, “And be careful kid.Kdin said you were good.”

 

Under her mask,she smiled,

 

“I try to be”

 

* * *

 

 

The heist went off without much of a hitch,and like Geoff had promised her,Kitty was free and on her way from the safehouse by 7,or just about.

 

“What's the occasion?”Jack asked from the doorway of the bathroom,careful not to look at the young mercenary’s face as she’d cleaned up.She wore a mask for a reason.

 

“Nothing big”Kitty smiled as she checked her face for any paint, “Me and my friend had another thing planned for like eleven. It's kinda important”

 

“Well,good luck”Jack smiled and chanced a look up,just to see strands of blue hair under the mask as the younger pulled it on, “And we’ll get you your payment within the next few days”

 

Kitty was obviously beaming as she turned around, “Thank you.I guess this is goodbye?”

 

“For now”Jack smiled as she passed,patting her shoulder.

 

Kitty left without much more than that,to her bike delivered as promised in one piece.Jack watched her leave and then turned to face Vagabond,who was next to her.

 

“So?”she asked.

 

“I liked her.I think the others did too.”

 

“Should we hire her again?”

  
“I guess we'll have to see”


	3. Rehire,Firefight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earlier than usual,trying to get me some more hits/kudos.Testing post times.
> 
> Enjoy

They ended up hiring Kitty again,a few months later for another job and soon that job becomes three more,then she’s eventually being called every other job the Fakes need extra help on or can’t handle themselves.

 

Soon she’s one of the constantly called mercs on their payroll.

 

“So,can you make it to the deal?”Lindsay’s in charge of calling her now.The young mercenary is consistent and though,and she likes talking to her.

 

Kitty is currently standing on a rooftop as a firefight occurs below her,next to a guy with a rifle.

 

“Sounds good,I’ll be there soon”she said as the sniper fired next to her and she winced.

 

“ _What was that?_ ”

 

“Nothing”Kitty said,peeking over at the firefight, “See you wednesday”

 

She hangs up and moves closer to the sniper, “Let me try”

 

Her friend smirks at her,before handing her the weapon, “Try not to hit him?”

 

“Just go and help him out.I have a deal in an hour”

 

“Yes, _boss_ ”She sticks her tongue out at him,and he just laughs.

 

\----

 

“The Rooks are getting more popular”Jack stated one day as Kitty was over Wednesday, “Took out a rival gang and took their connections.”

 

“That's cool”Kitty said as she lifted her mask to reveal blue lips as she sipped on her can of lemonade, “They're ambitious.”

 

“I also heard that they're only a three man cell”Jeremy said as he entered,making the girl jump, “Which is pretty ballsy.”

 

Kitty just nodded as she sipped on her drink.There was a comfortable silence between them for a few minutes,sadly broken as her phone rang several minutes later.She jumped.

 

“Shit,sorry”she pulled it out, “I-”she saw the number, “I gotta take this.”

 

She wandered out and they could hear her.

 

“Look,I’m on the job,can't this wait?”there was quiet as she sighed, “Can't you two handle it,you’re big boys-WAIT,YOU AREN’T SERIOUS.”

 

They jumped at her raised voice.

 

“You couldn't have said that first?Are you safe?” she waited a moment“...Okay,just...don't let him do anything else until I get there.”she was silent before she sighed, “Yeah,Bye”

 

She came back and pulled her mask back down, “Hey, raincheck on the job,my friend did  something stupid and I gotta go”

 

That was very obviously code for “it's bad”

 

Jack nodded, “We’ll let Geoff know.Go”

 

Kitty grinned in relief under her mask,“Thank you” before running out.

* * *

  


She reached the Docks and is glad she had that change of clothes.(she was trying not to let the Fakes know about the Rooks thing quite yet).

 

As she pulls up,she pulls on the other jacket she has,a racing top with stupid patches,and runs to where two guys are crouching.

 

“What’s the situation?”

 

“Got a few,negotiations went terribly”the closer guy,dressed in a black shirt and pants, “He’s denying everything”

 

“I’m just saying it was an accident”The other guy,with a disheveled suit and glasses,groaned, “What should we do, _Brandr_?”

 

“Fuck if I know”Kitty sighed at the mention of her real name, “I wasn't the one who started a firefight over bad negotiations, _Ferro_ ”

 

They looked at each other as though they were going to fight but the other guy stopped them.

 

“Look,chill,you two.Let's just get our shit and go,talk about it later.We also have that meeting with Usagi to prepare for anyway”The guy in black pulled out a smoke grenade and tossed it to Brandr.

 

“Oh,shit,that's tonight?”She tore off her mask to reveal her blue lips and make-up blackened eyes,framed by blue hair. “Fuck,don't get too hurt then”she looked from the two, “ _Falco,Ferro_ ”

 

They nodded and then she raised her pistol, “Onwards,boys!Let's show them what the Rooks can do!”

 

She pulled the pin and threw it.

 

_“So your business tactics involve firefights and terrible explosives aim”_

 

_“Sometimes.It's not always as exciting”_

 

_“Do you at least have a tank?”_

 

_“We were planning to hit Zancudo anyway.You in?”_

 

_“Hell yeah”_

 


	4. Stealing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *posted on my phone,may edit later*
> 
> So in this chapter I kinda used a personal thing I had going on and it kinda worked so yeah.
> 
> Also my friend would totally do the thing written later on.
> 
> Anyway enjoy

It was completely accidental and quite unintentional.

They were broke again,and Brandr was sick. It was stupid and even though she sounded like she was dying,she had waved off her friends.Listening to her,Ferro had suggested that they go after a recent drug shipment that held the same medicine she needed but had lost access to after their lack of money.Falco and Usagi had agreed,but neither realized until they got there who they were taking from.

“Fuck,dude,why the Fakes of all people,I thought it was just a simple,normal gang!”Usagi complained as the three of them snuck into the warehouse that evening.

“It's not like it’ll be missed,she really needs them”Ferro said as he lifted the tag with the name on it, “Split up,be thourgh.Take only the meds if you can find them”

The two nodded and they split,wandering through the stacks.

It took them about an hour,but soon Usagi found it,a small box on a low shelf.

“Found it!”she texted the boys,getting emojis back in response.

“Meet back at the bikes & go help our girl”she got from Ferro and she smiled.turning back-

Only to come face-to-chest with a leather jacket.

She looked up and her eyes widened under her cheesy anime mask.

“And what pray tell,are you doing here miss?”he asked,his mask emotionless and his tone even.

“I-”Usagi looked around helplessly,before she made her decision, “I’m sorry!”

The girl ducked down and then punched at his solar plexus as hard as she could.

It took him a moment to react then the pain set in and he doubled over.

Usagi hadn’t thought this through.So she just ran.

“Get back here!”He growled as he caught his breath and tried to painfully follow.

“Run!”Both of her crewmates were outside when she hurried out,out of breath,towards him,box to her chest.

“Do you have it?”Ferro asked as she reached them.

“Yeah-” “Get back here,little girl!”Usagi jumped just as Vagabond appeared,obviously in pain,both knife and gun at the ready.

“We gotta go”she said ,throwing the box into the bag she had secured to her bike and threw it over her back, “Like _now_ ”

The boys complied and jumped on,taking off as fast as they could.By the time Vagabond had even gotten back to his bike,they were gone,the box with them.

_“You're telling me a little girl almost took you down?”_

_“She was built like Lil J,alright?”_

_"But a little girl"_

_"Shut up"_


	5. Kidnapping,Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's a GTA fic without some kidnapping and torture?
> 
> Sorry for not tagging its not graphic,but if it bothers you,let me know.
> 
> Anyway,enjoy

It's a week after when the Vagabond and Rooks met,and the Fakes had just got wind of a serious problem.A gang had surfaced whose tactics included kidnapping small gangs and slowly absorbing their territory.

 

Personally the Fake AH Crew wasn't bothered by them,as they seemed to know not to try shit.

 

However their most recent target had been the Rooks,and they only found this out when they received a call from a terrified Usagi,who by now the Crew had a bit of respect for.

 

“ _ Please help us! _ ”the call came in without warning, “ _ Please! _ ”

 

“Who is this?”Michael had picked up as he has been closest to the device“How did you get this number?”

 

“ _ I-My name is Usagi,o-of the Rooks.Kitty told me you could help! _ ”at the name,Michael froze.

 

“What does Kitty have to do with this?”

 

“ _ Please,I was lucky not to get caught,but I- _ ”she sounded terrified,out of breath _ , _ “ _ I can’t let them get me!They took the others and I could hear them-shit!Get the fuck away from me! _ ”

 

Michael could hear men’s voices and the voice of the girl as the phone was dropped and she was either carried away or ran.Either way someone got hurt and he hoped it wasn’t Usagi.

 

“What’s wrong?”Jack asked,on her feet at his expression as he hung up the phone.

 

“One of the Rooks got our number...I think she and her crew are in trouble”he said, “And she said something about Kitty and that she was being chased.”

 

He couldn’t bare to say “ _ and was captured _ ”

 

Kitty hadn’t been answering calls in the last three days and the Rooks had also been quiet.

 

“The Rooks can take care of themselves ”Geoff said,pouring a drink, “And they stole from us”

 

“But Kitty is there”Ryan said, “She’s technically an ally”

 

“But she’s not exactly part of us.She’s free to do her own thing.”

 

“But she’s in trouble!”Michael spoke up, “Usagi  was captured okay?! She told me that her Crew was captured and probably being tortured”

 

That caught their full attention.

 

“Did she mention where she was?”Jeremy asked.

 

“Well,I heard water”Michael thought about it, “Think the beach or something.She didn’t have an echo”

 

He looked at Geoff,who took another drink,“What do you want us to do?” 

 

“We help them ”Jack spoke up, “Sure,we didn’t start on a good foot but Kitty is our friend.She’s worth saving and the Rooks could be huge assets in the future”

 

She made a point.Geoff sighed.

 

“Someone call Kdin and go get Gav from the B-Team’s place.Everyone else,gear up.We’re gonna go rescue our friend”

 

Everyone nodded and without another word got to work.

 

* * *

 

They find and raid the house within the hour.Kdin is more than happy to help,pissed at hearing about Kitty.It's a large and hidden place near the water and it's fairly well guarded.But it's not hard to take them down and enter.

 

They find Usagi first,unconscious across the floor of a small cell downstairs in a impossibly large area..Her head is encrusted with barely drying blood from a hit to the head but she’d live,Jack declared. Trevor carries her out carefully.

 

They find the sniper,a young man called Falcon in another room.He’s suspended by his wrists by chains and his body is covered in scars and burns. Ryan and Mica,who’d come along with Trevor,pull him down.He’s half conscious and moaning something along the lines of “ _ no...leave them alone...I’m in cahrge... _ ” his words are slurred.

 

This confuses them,but then they find the last two Rooks.

 

They’re secured to two metal chairs,surrounded by torture tools.She’s bleeding from cuts to her face and arms,and her legs were painfully secured by razor wire biting into her bleeding body.He’s struggling to breathe from the clamps attached to his chest ,razor wire on his arms and legs.

 

“Shittt”Michael hissed as they moved forward, “I think they’re both-”

 

As he got closer,handcuffs clink and a hand took his.The woman is awake,but just barely.She was looking at him through her blood and paint-covered face and limp blue hair.Her eyes are smeared with make up and blood,and her right eye is swollen.

 

“Are..Falcon and Usagi...” her voice is pained,and she winces as he turns to her, “...are they...alright?

 

Michael knows that voice.This is Kitty.

 

“Yeah,they’re fine”Jeremy is there too,leaning to place a hand on her wire-covered legs , “Let’s get-‘

 

“Prince...comes first...”she manages to shake her head weakly,looking over at the guy in the chair next to her, “Please...”

 

Her pain was obvious but her worry was adamant. Michael and Jeremy looked at each other before complying,working to free the man from his binds.But as they did,a weak hand grabbed Michael’s shirt and despite the blood,Prince is glaring at Michael through a cracked lense.

 

“You shouldn’t have listened...to her”he managed,before looking weakly down at the still secured woman, “You’re an...idiot...cat...”

 

“I’m your idiot...dog” she managed once again before her head lolled and she was out cold again.

 

Prince collapsed into Michael’s grasp,and left the two confused,but Jeremy picked up the woman and Michael carried the younger man and together they took the two to safety.

 

\-----------

 

The car was sure to stain with the blood from the four unconscious young adults,but no one really cares as they hurry them to the headquarters,where Caleb is waiting.

 

“They’re children...they don’t deserve this”Geoff muttered as he watched Caleb and Trevor-his chosen assistant- work on them, “They should be in college,not here...”

 

“Fate’s not always kind” Ryan heard him, “We started around their age,maybe younger.”

 

Geoff just looked at them,lingering on the blue haired woman,who he knew somehow...

 

“But they’re strong”He added as he left, “And they’ll be okay.They’ve lasted this long”

 

Geoff didn’t respond.

 


	6. Aftermath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look whose alive!!!!
> 
> Basically its almost the semester end and I've procrastinating studying.Usual college shit.
> 
> Anyway,enjoy!

“I’m sorry for not telling you guys about me” Kitty was hesitant but willing to talk the next day despite her wounds, “We were trying not to pick a fight with you so that we could get territory without bothering you”

 

They were in a room in another apartment that the Fakes had leant to the Rooks.Kitty had a room to herself at Caleb’s insistence,mostly because 

  
  


“But last week,what were your friends doing in our warehouse?”Jack asked.She,Ryan and Geoff were talking to her.

 

“Um...there was a box of special pills among the contents”she said hesitantly, “A few months ago,I ran out and couldn’t pay for them.But since I couldn’t pay,I relapsed into getting sick monthly.And the other day I got sick and they thought it’d help”

 

“What do you mean-”Geoff started but Jack understood,her eyes softening.

 

“Oh,honey you could’ve told me”she took the IV-free hand, “You know we have the money and I would have helped.”

 

Kitty looked away, “I know...”

 

“If I may ask,you and Prince must be pretty important ”Ryan spoke up, “Usually the tactic is separate the...”he trailed off as it hit him, “Answer me truthfully,are you the leader of the Rooks?”

 

Jack and Geoff looked at her in surprise.

 

“Yes,I am actually”Kitty smiled weakly, “But I’m also not”

 

That surprised everyone.

 

“The Rooks were a bit of an accident”she explained, “Prince is also the leader,the face one at lack of a better term.He and I talked about it and agreed to both run it.I do the things he can’t,and vice versa.The dual-leadership dynamic is our secret weapon”

 

“One leader goes down,the other rises and the Crew keeps going”Jack said,understanding.

 

“Prince is mostly the one who does most of the work”Kitty nodded,“As for me,I just don’t act like it to protect myself and my friends.Besides,who would you expect to be leading such a growing gang?Surely not me.”

 

“Actually,I can see it”Geoff said after a moment, “You’re selfless,commanding,very likeable-traits a good leader should have.”

 

Kitty smiled at that,just as the door opened and Usagi stood there,her head wrapped in a bandage.

 

“You’re awake!”she said,moving in and past the Fakes to her bedside, “We were worried”

 

“Is Dav-Prince okay?”Kitty asked.

 

“More than okay.If he didn’t have the doctor on him,he’d be over here right now”Kitty grinned at that , “And I’m fine too,don’t worry.If you don't feel up to it,I should be fine for wednesday ”

 

Usagi laughed at the other girl's relief“Oh thank goodness,I didn’t want to have to cancel the meeting  _ again _ ”

 

Usagi laughed,before looking at the older gang members, “Thank you.Thank you for coming for us”

 

The Fakes smiled.

 

“Of course”Jack smiled,

 

“What are friends for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter after this,the epilogue and then i got bored and wrote some what of a sequel. 
> 
> I hope to try and update another story before summer but eh...
> 
> (so much procrastination is occurring i love it....jk save me)


	7. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So its the end.I kinda have another story in the works but thanks for enjoying! Love you guys <3

It was nearing six months after the rescue and once the four had healed, the Rooks had dropped off the grid. The Fakes were worried at first,but then they accepted the fact the four were adults,and left them be.

 

Kitty,or Brandr as she later told them her name was,had officially texted her desire to not be contacted.They complied and the months were quiet.

 

Until the bank.

 

Geoff was scoping the place out,just for the hell of it.He was dressed casually and no one paid him much mind.He even had a coffee,a page out of Trevor’s book.

 

“ _ Excuse moi _ !We’re here to make a transaction!”He jumped as bullets went off,and people screamed.Geoff turned.

 

The speaker was an all too familiar woman in the front doorway,wearing a grey cat mask and matching track suit.Next to her was another woman with a hooded jacket with a white mask,and on her other side a man in a pig mask in a pink suit.

 

“Let’s not have a ruckus,none of our stuff is real”she laughed,her accent transiting back into one with no distinct origin,before sighing and looking back, “You’re late”

 

A newcomer came in,a man in a suit and skull mask,followed  by a small woman in a fox mask and orange suit with a giant minigun.

 

“You have no idea how hard it was to find a parking space”he deadpanned,but she sighed, “Look,next heist,lets coordinate better”

 

“Fair enough”the cat mask sighed,before looking back at the tellers, “We have ten minutes.Go wild,the usual rules.Prince,with me.”

 

Her companions nodded and Geoff watched as they got to work. 

 

They were actually quite precise.The Fox watched the bank-goers while White Mask went from Teller to Teller,having them clear their drawers.As they did that,the Pig,Skull-Suit and Cat went for the Vault.Geoff timed them out of boredom.

 

When the clock hit nine minutes,the vault opened and the three emerged with several bags of money,Skull-Suit signalling to the two to move,tossing one of the extra ones to the Fox,who caught it with ease and pulled it over her shoulder.

 

“Thank you for your consideration!”The Cat swiveled on her heel and bowed to the crowd, “Let’s do this again sometime!”

 

With that,she followed her companions out the door,Geoff watching with a smile.

  
  


_ “Hey kid,how about an alliance?” _

 

_ “What’s in it for us?” _

 

_ “The City” _

 

_ “We’re in” _

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?Ideas?( I wasn't planning on trying to write something but it happened)


End file.
